Question: To visit her grandmother, Umaima takes a horse 12.73 miles and a bike 12.54 miles. In total, the journey takes 36.2 minutes. How many miles is Umaima's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Umaima travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Umaima travels 25.27 miles in total.